


To Christen a Table

by fanatic_scribe



Series: The Loser House [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blow Jobs, Edgeplay, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanatic_scribe/pseuds/fanatic_scribe
Summary: There is a new coffee table in the living room of The Loser House. Richie being who he is has offered to be the one to christen this new table into their home with a dinner party and a small show featuring the man himself.Inspired by a scene in SevlinRipley's fic 511. The way you want to.This fic is part of my series The Loser House. Look at the first works in that series for info on it
Relationships: Ben Hanscom & Beverly Marsh & Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Ben Hanscom/Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Mike Hanlon/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Everyone, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Series: The Loser House [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601599
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	1. The pre-party

**Author's Note:**

> Yo SevlinRipley made such an amazing fic it inspired an almost 7 chapter thing I'm working on. Please go check out their fic its called " 511. The way you want to " it is amazing!

When you see a person who is clean, most people will think that the person is organized. That is a person who can plan a day, vacation and most certainly a wonderful party planner and host. 

While it is true that Eddie is very clean- obsessively some might say- he is a very horrible host. He can hardly cook let alone plan an entire dinner for seven. In the area of hosting Eddie was like a fish on dry land.

Looking dumb as shit.

Thank god for Richie and his ‘I have a plan!’ attitude, as well as his deep need for pleasing his favorite people. That’s why Eddie was intently listening to the setup and plan for tonight’s dinner party. What time to put the dessert in the oven, everyone’s favorite drinks, what the snacks on the table were. So much planning and preparing done for just one night.

Eddie and Richie wanted the night to be perfect down to the last detail and normally Richie would be the one doing this. That would give Eddie the chance to unwind and mingle with their friends, helping out whenever an extra hand was needed. But tonight Richie wouldn’t be capable of that, and this night was all about him.

Eddie needed to make the night perfect. So he was paying attention to every detail.

At least he was until Richie took off his jacket, his old faded t-shirt tight around his thick bicep. As he lifted his arm to grab the wine glasses from the cabinet his shirt lifting to show off a sliver of his soft squishy belly. Eddie could not wait to see his muscles twitch and contract with pleasure and pain.

Eddie didn’t notice his hand reaching to the exposed skin.

“-and make sure that when you pour the wine you only fill the glass just under half-“ Richie was cut off when he felt Eddie’s hand caresses up his back and over his stomach, feeling the thick trail of hair from his navel to the hem of his pants, “Jesus Eds can you wait till I put the expensive fucking crystal down?” Richie chuckles.

“How can I wait when you already look so hot.”

“Did you listen to everything I said?” Richie gently put down the wine glasses. Even though Richie was trying to sound serious, like when Eddie asked if he did the dishes, his body betrayed him by leaning into Eddie’s touch.

“Yeah yeah I’m not a fucking idiot,” he pushed up on his tiptoes to lay gentle kisses on Richie’s neck. “I know how to fill a wine glass Richie, I’m really gay, remember.”

Richie chuckled and tilted his head to the side, giving Eddie more access to his neck. He had to lower himself slightly so Eddie could reach, too. Richie knew better than to say anything about it. “It’s really hard to forget that Eds,” A deep sigh left his lips as Eddie’s delicate fingers brushed against Richie’s pierced nipple, “Especially when you do shit like this.”

“Can’t help it,” Eddie’s hands continued to roam along Richie’s chest and stomach, “I won’t get to touch you later, so I need to get it out now.” 

The reminder of the plans for tonight sent a shiver through Richie’s spine; the shorter man grinned behind him as he felt the body tremor. The negotiations had only just begun and Richie was already losing. “Eds, come on,” he began, trying to keep his voice steady, “We can’t right now, I have to make sure you know that Bill will act fancy at first and get scotch but really he wants a Guinness-”

“I know already,” Eddie sounded more than a little annoyed, “You have described everything to me. I’m not a fucking idiot.”

“Didn’t say that spaghetti man, I just don’t think now is the ti-ME- SONOFABITCH!” Richie moaned loudly as Eddie pinched Richie’s nipples harshly, rolling them and pressing against the bar. It only lasted a few seconds, but Richie could have sworn it was much longer.

“Since when were you such a rule follower, Tozier?” Eddie chuckled as he rocked his hips against Richie’s ass. “Just a quickie babe, I know you want to.”

  
  


Bold of Eddie to assume Richie was beyond horny. He absolutely  _ was  _ hard out of his mind, but still, how bold of Eddie. Richie wanted to, so very badly, but something about how cocky Eddie was being seemed like a challenge. 

It also didn’t help that he now remembered how long he was going to be at the mercy of Eddie if anything this was going to be his last chance at having power until this night was over. His self-control was solid.

Richie turned in his spot so that he was looking down at Eddie, who had a wide eye look of surprise. “Oh, you’re just a fucking tease aren’t you?” Richie lowered his voice to a sultry tone. Caught off guard by the change in attitude Eddie just stood there dumbfounded, “What’s wrong babe? To distracted by my unbelievable sexual attraction to answer?” Richie jeered, but even jokes were dripping with desire.

Eddie stepped back, his hands hovering over Richie’s hips. Richie followed Eddie’s movement, each step back was one step forward for Richie. “Come on babe, don’t run,” His hands rested on Eddie’s waist and pulled Eddie’s hips to his, “I can feel how much you like this.” Richie knew he would be giving up all control soon so why not take advantage of a perfect situation for one last power move. Also, this is just what Eddie liked when he was Dom; this got him in the lead. Winning the teasing game and still getting laid.

This was a perfect plan.

  
  


Eddie couldn’t decide what pissed him off more, the cheap trick Richie just pulled, or the fact that it actually worked on him.

No. It wasn’t either of those.

It was the fact that this mother fucker had the audacity to try and Dom Eddie tonight, only an hour away from their dinner party. Eddie did not appreciate this dynamic challenge purely just to be a brat.

But Eddie had a plan.

  
  


It wasn’t hard for Eddie to take charge again. Even while Richie was a Dom he was still such a soft Dom. Richie was willing to be a hard Dom when asked, but in the end he would default to touching every inch of skin with his lips and hands. All Eddie needed to do was flash his big doe eyes and Richie was already following him down the hall to their room. Stopping every few steps to kiss and press hands against Eddie’s toned body. 

Was this hallway always so long?

  
  
  


As the door closed behind them Richie felt a bubble of triumph in his chest for all of 3 seconds. For a blink of an eye Richie was confident in his (admittedly) bratty behavior. This was really the only time tonight he would have the energy for it and he loved it.

It took a moment for Richie to follow Eddie to the door. 

A moment for Richie to close the door. 

And a moment for Eddie to have a fist full of his curly hair. 

Only that one moment for Richie to know he was screwed.

Eddie tugged hard on Richie’s hair, pulling him down to Eddie’s eye level. His pale blue eyes burning into Richie’s dark green, “You think you’re so clever don’t you?” a sharp tug on Richie’s hair pulled a gasp from the taller man, “Think you can just deepen your voice and suddenly be in charge?”

A person with common sense would see the two options laid before them. 1: They could start listening right now and everything would be easier tonight. 2: They could be a little bitch.

Unfortunately, Richie was always a speak first ask questions later kind of person, “Uhh. Yes?”

The hard yank on his black curls really drove home how bad of an answer that was, But Richie didn’t have any regrets. 

The yank elicited a gasp and a growing warmth in between Richie’s thighs, his cock becoming uncomfortable in his jeans. Eddie used his entire body to push Richie against the door, “Such a fucking smart ass. You don’t get what you want by being a brat.” He ran one hand under Richie’s shirt, up his stomach to rub at his nipple just like in the kitchen, “I worked hard to make this night and you go and ruin it by being a fucking tease.” Once Richie was firmly pressed to the hard wooden door, Eddie rolled his hips on Richie thigh. Richie could feel that he was hard. “Look what you’ve done Richie.” Eddie ground his hips against Richie again as emphasis, “Now I’m distracted and it’s your fault. So you are going to fix it.”

“Thought I didn’t get what I want from being a brat?”

The look on Eddie’s face was priceless. Sure Richie had been a smart ass brat before but never before something this big. Eddie wondered how much Richie wanted to be punished, he wondered if he would be able to compete with this level of disobedience. However, Eddie had one trick up his sleeve, “Keep this up and I’ll have to get Stan in on your punishment as well.” Richie’s eyes widened and Eddie smirked, “He can help me with some really creative ways to punish you.” Eddie pinched Richie’s nipple for emphasis

“Come on Eds,” Richie chuckled through a low groan, “I was just having fun you don’t have to-” A swift yank successfully cut him off. 

Slowly Eddie pulled Richie’s head down until Eddie’s lips reached just where his jaw met his neck. He left 3 kisses along Richie’s scruffy chin before picking his head up to whisper directly in Richie’s ear, leaving the man groaning. 

“You’re going to behave, slut.”

“Yes, sir.”

Eddie smirked and gave Richie’s cheek one slow peck before pulling away from him. Richie took a shaky deep breath as they locked green with blue, both of their eyes were dark and sweet with arousal. Just from the look in Eddie’s eyes, Richie could tell he was in for a hell of a time now, or later. Most likely both.

Eddie stepped away from Richie and onto the rug in front of their bed. He wasn’t any more than a foot away before his partner began to pout, but Eddie could tell it was partly for the joke. The shorter man chuckled to himself, regardless of bedroom status Richie was always making jokes and he loved him for it.

With a deep sigh Eddie composed himself again and points between his knees- his legs shoulder-width apart. Eagerly, Richie sank to the floor before him, unfastening his belt with slow, precise movement. Their eyes met as Richie discarded the belt to the side and slowly unzipped his pants and pulled them down with his underwear. Eddie’s cock was already hard and ready. It was nice and thick and god Richie just wanted to feel Eddie inside him, maybe if he was good Eddie would fuck him.

After a few long strokes, each one pulling a low groan from his partner, he kissed the base of Eddie’s cock, feeling it twitch against his lips and left. With a small grin, Richie leaves one more open-mouthed kiss before running up the length with the flat of his tongue. Once he reached the tip he gave a quick lick to the slit before taking the head into his mouth, his tongue licking circles around it as he slowly took it deeper while hollowing his cheeks

Richie was very good at giving head. Sure, it was always pretty sloppy which would normally piss Eddie the fuck off, but he never cared. Oral sex from Richie was just proof that there are plus sides to sleeping with someone who never shuts the fuck up. The first time Richie, in Eddie’s words, ‘sucked his soul out of his dick’ Eddie had almost passed out. Even now, just these short few seconds of Richie sucking his head was enough to have Eddie’s knees buckling and leave him moaning. Normally, if it was all they were doing, Eddie wouldn’t hesitate to start thrusting into Richie’s mouth. The man had no gag reflex and loved showing it off. However, this was going to be a long night for Richie and he didn’t want anything to go wrong because they were too horny to wait another hour. Right now Eddie was going to let Richie do as he wanted.

It took every inch of self-control Richie had not to suck Eddie down like a bowl of spaghetti. He wanted to feel Eddie in the back of his throat, the pulse of Eddie’s dick on his tongue, Eddie’s cum filling his mouth, Eddie’s fingers tangled in his hair. God just the thought had him almost drooling around Eddie’s leaking head. He wanted it now.

But he had to be patient. For Richie, one of the great things about sex was how he made someone feel. Right now he wanted Eddie to be in euphoria from his mouth, so he had to be patient and slow. Also, for the longevity of his throat this evening, he supposed.

Slowly, Richie sucked and licked his way down Eddie’s cock, earning beautiful moans from his lover. He felt his core tighten and grow hot, and he went to reach for his crotch when a hand yanked on his hair. Eddie was standing on shaky legs over him, “Don’t touch until I say so.” Eddie commanded through panting. Despite the domineering face he looked like he was almost wrecked. Richie felt a growth of pride knowing he caused this, despite the drool dripping from his chin and how hard he was gripping his thighs.

The mischievous part of him wondered if he could get Eddie on his back just as his slow-moving mouth reached the base. 

In one quick motion, Richie hollowed his cheeks and pulled up to the tip of Eddie’s cock and then swallowed him back down pressing his face against Eddie’s hip. Instantly Eddie cried out what seemed to be a string a swears as his knees gave out from under him and he fell to the bed. In a moment, Richie was disconnected from Eddie who was currently propping himself onto his elbows. Eddie’s face was beet red, either from arousal or the embarrassment of the fall. Judging by the look on his face, Richie assumed he was embarrassed and maybe a little pissed off.

Richie thought to himself, ‘If you’re gonna be cocky, have the skills to back it up,’ “Sensitive today, aren’t we Eddie Spaghetti.”

“YOU-” Before Eddie could finish he was cut off by his own moan as Richie took his whole dick in his mouth and sucked hard. Eddie’s head was thrown back as Richie pulled off to tongued the slit, so pink and ready, shiny with a pearl of pre-come. 

Richie gave no time for Eddie to think before he started to bob his head as fast as he could. The steady stream of moans leaving Eddie’s lips were like music to Richie’s ears. He slowed only for a moment as Eddie’s fingers finally found their way to Richie’s hair, his blunt nails scratching Richie’s scalp. He couldn’t help but smirk around Eddie before he continued.

“Fuck, Richie,” Richie adjusted slightly to Eddie’s genital thrust as he laid on the bed, “God, you are so fucking good at this.” The praise caused Richie’s chest and dick to swell. He was painfully hard but he still knew the rule of the day. He was not allowed to touch himself unless told to, even now. He may be a brat but he still followed the rules, mostly.

Eddie tugged on Richie’s hair, slowing the man for a moment so he could sit up. Once he was no longer laying on the bed he loosened his grip on Richie’s hair so he could continue. At this point with Eddie’s hand in his hair and his cock leaking and throbbing in Richie’s mouth, it was all the man could do to stop from rubbing himself through his pants. He even started to moan around Eddie’s cock, mainly because of the dual stimulation of his hair being pulled and Eddie’s string of praises. Each moan sent a hum of vibrations only intensifying Eddie’s moans, “Shit, oh fuck Richie. Keep going, you are doing so amazing, fuck!” 

It didn’t take long for Eddie’s hips to start stuttering, his grip on Richie’s locks tightening as he came in Richie’s mouth. Richie swallowed as much as he could, a small amount of drool and cum pooling under his chin as he sucked Eddie through his orgasm.

Eddie took a few deep breaths to compose himself, his fingers still tight in Richie’s hair as he pulled off slowly. The drool mixed with cum dripped onto the bed sheet, and Richie thought about how much Eddie wouldn’t like that. He went to move but his head was being held in place so Richie froze. The hand in his hair began to massage his scalp, “That was amazing Richie.” Eddie praised. Richie happily leaned into the touch until he was sitting on his knees with his cheek resting on Eddie’s knee.

It wasn’t until he had gotten a chance to breathe did he notice how painfully hard he was and how uncomfortable his pants had become. He shifted slightly trying and failing to get some kind of friction. After another few seconds, Eddie took Richie’s stubbled chin in his thumb and first finger. Somehow, without Richie noticing, Eddie had grabbed their face wipes, “God Richie you are great but why are you always so gross.” He chuckled and started cleaning the mess on Richie’s mouth and chin. 

That little jab went right to Richie’s cock. 

Once Eddie was finished cleaning him up, he pushed back some of Richie’s hair on his forehead and laid a gentle kiss there. He looked at Richie lovingly before stepping out of his pants and boxers and walking to their closet, leaving Richie painfully hard.

As Eddie began to put new underwear and pants on Richie couldn’t be silent anymore, “Uh Eds? What’s happening?”

“I’m getting ready for dinner.” Eddie pulled his shirt over his head, once the shirt was off his head he turned to Richie, his tattoos framing his body beautifully. “We only have 10 minutes till guests arrive and you need half an hour to get ready yourself.” 

“Yeah I get that,” Richie couldn’t stop his eyes from wandering every inch of Eddie’s exposed torso, “But can I just touch myself?” Eddie was always amazed by the amount of boldness and lack of shame Richie had.

“Why would you need to?” He had just started on the button of his shirt, which had a funky green pattern. 

The thought that maybe Eddie didn’t notice how hard he was flashed in his mind. On shaky knees, Richie stood up and took a step to Eddie, “Don’t think you noticed but I’m hard enough to scratch diamond.”

“You think I didn’t know that?” Eddie chuckles and Richie’s stomach drops as Eddie got closer to him, laying a hand on his chest. “By the way you were moaning and squirming I’d say you just love sucking on my cock.” 

Eddie’s hand caressed down Richie’s shirt to cup the bulge in his pants. Richie shudders as Eddie squeezes the spot, “I can tell when my brat is enjoying himself.”

While the hand on Richie’s crotch continued its massage, Eddie’s free hand reached up to pull at his hair. Richie moaned at a particularly hard tug, and Eddie chuckled, “God, I love how responsive you are. Love how much of a slut you are.” Richie thrust into Eddie’s hand once but when he tried to again the hand was gone. As he was whining Eddie whispered in his ear. “Put on Rosie.”

Richie groaned, “Come on no don’t make me put on Rosie while I’m hard it’s fucking uncomfortable.”

“And that was a real dirty move you played with the bed,” Eddie chuckled and pulled away. He looked into Richie’s eyes with a soft smile, the hand once in his hair now cupping his cheek. “You know what to say if you don’t want to?” 

Richie nodded, “Yes.”

“You know you are safe?” 

Richie nodded and rolled his eyes, “Yes.” These questions were very important if a little annoying while being edged. “Yes, I will wear Rosie.” Eddie smiled and kissed his cheek.

“I’m proud of you, and I’m excited to see what you’ll wear.” Eddie gave Richie’s cheek one last peck before turning and leaving the room, Richie watching his ass the whole way out. Just as he opened the door Eddie turned back, “Don’t worry, the bedroom talk was just fantasy. I won’t spring Stan on you by surprise.” Eddie went to close the door but Richie spoke up.

“Wait, about that,” Eddie stopped and poked his body back in the door, “I kinda like the idea of you and Stan ganging up on me here. It’s nothing we haven’t done just the three of us.”

That was a bit of a surprise. Eddie was onboard- honestly- but needed to make sure everything would work out. “I’ll think about it. Get ready love.” And with that, Eddie closed the door. 

He leaned against the wooden door for a minute, just breathing. Before he was so giddy he couldn’t even stand straight, yet now nerves dragged and weighed down his chest. He grabbed his inhaler from his pocket and took a deep breath; he was not about to have an anxiety attack right now.

Looking at his watch Eddie realized he actually did have about 10 minutes to get ready. “Just enough time. Nothing to spiral about.” He murmured to himself, walking to the kitchen while rolled up his sleeves, “Just do everything Richie said. You know what to do.” Eddie slipped on some oven mitts and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. Quickly, he opened the oven and put the pan of chicken in the already heated oven. He smiled to himself, “See perfect,” He slipped off the mitts and set a timer, “I’m doing great.”

Except as he reached for the liquor he realized he forgot what drinks everyone preferred.


	2. Getting Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang arrives at the house and Richie gets ready.
> 
> Mainly a filler chapter for "story" if you can call it that. Some nsfw stuff at the end but this is mainly a long set up chapter.

Setting up a serve-yourself bar on the spare coffee table in the dining room was the best idea Eddie ever had. He thought so at least. It solved the drink problem that bought him time to mingle with his friends before he serves dinner. Music was playing, places were set and all he had to do now was wait for everyone to arrive. The nerves in his stomach grow with every passing minute. He swore he must have rearranged this platter 30 times. 

Stan was always the first one to arrive at any of their meetings, even as kids he was very precise and punctual. That’s why it was no surprise to him that the first knock came from the door was Stan the Man himself with the entire group behind him. The entire group had to leave the house for the majority of the day so that Eddie and Richie could get ready. Patty and Stan graciously offered their home for everyone to get ready, this gave everyone the perfect opportunity to spend time with Patty. Eddie was sd he had to miss it but there would be other chances for the gang to spend time with her.

Eddie held the door wide as everyone exchanged pleasantries before stepping in.

As always Stan looked like a sexy professor. His tweed jacket over a pale blue dress shirt tucked into black jeans that, if Bill’s staring meant anything, really hugged his ass. 

Bill was never subtle about his attractions, not with Bev, not with Mike and most certainly not with Stan. He was wearing a simple button-up and vest combo, the same style as his book signing and readings. Next to him, with their hands laced together, was Mike. A real tall drink of water.

Mike had this special skill of looking dapper, homely and sexy as all hell. Currently, he was looking amazing in a navy blue sweater pulled over a button-up. His thumb massaging the back of Bill’s hand, releasing it only to give Eddie a warm smile and a full bear hug. This was nothing new, he was always the most openly affectionate among the group, even before they decided to live their lives together. It was always comforting, he gives the best hugs.

Behind them was Ben and Beverly being the absolute powerhouse of a glam couple. Bev was radiant a black elbow-length over a body con dark green dress that hugged her lean athletic built. She was looking powerful as ever, standing tall and proud with that smirk that makes most anyone melt. Walking past Eddie it became apparent that she had decided to forgo heels for the night, not that anyone would notice. With or without the height difference Bev still had one of the most dominating presence in the group. Always strong and always ready to take on any challenge.

Standing next to her was almost the polar opposite. Ben was not being sheepish but he was being nervous. In the beginning, his nerves would almost always get the best of him. However, the group all loved him and took the time to build up that much-needed relationship with Ben before starting anything. Now he was always showering them with love and admiration, but for some reason right now he looked a little sheepish even with his usual warm smile. He pulled at the bottom of his blazer and smoothed out the undershirt, without a tie present the first button was left open showing off a small sliver of his collar bone. Eddie wanted more buttons to be undone.

As they all stepped in Ben was glancing at Eddie and glancing away trying to act natural. He sucked at it.

As Eddie closed the door he was about to ask Ben if everything was ok when the taller man spoke first, “Man, this is gonna be a crazy night right.”

“Yeah should be.”

“Got everything…ready.”

“Yeah just in time too.” Eddie couldn’t ignore how odd Ben was acting, “Hey buddy are you ok?”

“What? Yeah, I’m fine.” Ben chuckled, “I guess just a little jittery about the night, we haven’t done something like this as a big group in a while.” He wasn’t wrong. Work, tours and just being a living human-made it so that their elaborate parties like this. It was always fun but it took a lot of work, this was their first one in quite a while. In all honesty, Eddie was also a little nervous and excited about tonight, even now with some last-minute plans being started.

The two talked and exchanged pleasantries a few minutes longer before they went separate ways. Ben, to join Bev by the finger food on the table. Eddie, to beeline it to Stan at the open bar before there wasn’t time left to talk.

Eddie stepped next to Stan as he was finishing pouring himself a glass of white wine. “This is a really nice set up you have,” Stan said with a warm smile as he made a small gesture to the dining area where all the food was set out and the rest of their group. “You or Richie set it up?”

“Richie mostly,” Eddie said grabbing a glass of pop, he had to stay clear-minded tonight, “I did the open bar.”

“Really?” Eddie hummed as he took a drink, “Great idea.” Stan took a long drink from his glass and pulled away with a smirk, “How as the set up?”

Something about the way Stan said that seemed to have a double meaning. Rightfully so, seeing as how meer minutes before everyone showed up Eddie was considering letting Richie cum through his jeans while Eddie got dressed.

Stan’s double meaning or lack thereof wasn’t the point, Eddie had a goal and he knew how to subtlely play the field. “Could have been better.” Stan raised an eyebrow at Eddie, “Richie was being a real brat for some reason, any punishment I tried only made him misbehave more.”

“Probably the party.” Stan offered, “He wants extra attention, he already will be the center of attention tonight and he also wants your’s early. You are his husband.”

“Yeah your right,” Eddie couldn’t help but smile to himself. It felt good to be loved so much by someone that they only want your attention. “I already tried a few things but what do you think I should do?”

Stan looked at him this time slightly confused. He knew Eddie knew what the perfect punishment was because Stan taught him that not too long ago. There was something going on and Stan thought he had an idea as to what. “Ignore him for a while, that will leave Richie desperate.”

“Wow, what a great idea.” Eddie was overselling it, he was always terrible, “You always know exactly what to do Stan.” Stan was doing what the losers called ‘The Stan Stare’ at Eddie. Eddie figured now was the time to get to the point. “Look I just wanted to ask, if Richie misbehaves again tonight can I ask you to take over punishing him?”

There is was. Stan’s idea was right and now he understood what was happening. Finally, his face broke as he smiled and looked to the side at the open space, “Yes Eddie, I’ll help out whenever you want me.”

“Oh great.” Eddie almost sighed at the relief of that being over. He hated everything about that exchange, he always preferred being straightforward with his thoughts. After that awkward exchange they began to actually talk, Stan even hinted at a few of his ideas if Richie still wanted to try. Stan may be a silent type of person but he was always very easy to talk to. 

Eddie loved him for that reason and many others.

At some point when the conversation began to slow Bev walked up to them and addressed Stan, “Hey Stan, would you mind if I steal our host from you for a moment?”

“He’s all yours.” Stan gestures to Eddie before grabbing two beers by the neck. He gave Eddie one last wink before heading in the direction of Bill and Mike. After Stan left, Bev turned to Eddie, “Can I talk to you?” As Eddie was about to answer his phone timer went off for the food in the oven.

“I have to go to the kitchen very quickly.”

“Can I come with you?” Bev asked with a warm smile, “This is something I’d rather discuss this in private anyway.”

“Uhh,” Eddie was slightly surprised and confused by this, curiosity made him wonder what she wanted to talk about, “yeah sure, let’s go.” And with that Bev followed Eddie down the hall and into the kitchen as they closed the door behind them.

* * *

Really Richie just didn’t like fingering himself. He never could find a good angle to open himself up and have it feel good. Right now every time he tried to insert the toy it was always just a hair away from where he wanted it to be. Richie was becoming frustrated, because of his half-hard cock that he wasn’t allowed to touch and this stupid vibrator that he couldn’t position right. 

Richie released an exacerbated, long sigh as he set down the toy on his nightstand on top of some tissues, the lube on it dripped onto the tissues. He sat up and tried not to rub his lube soaked fingers against the sheets of the bed (he knew Eddie would appreciate that) as he changed positions. Maybe if he-

  
  


Just then there was a light knock at the door and Richie’s eyes landed on his own hard erection and then his sticky lube hand. 

Fuck

“Richie?” A voice came from the other side. It was from Eddie.

“Yeah, just a second.” Richie quickly cleaned his hand with a tissue and grabbed the nearest clothing like thing to the door. It was his robe that he quickly slipped on. Richie was already opening the door when he realized the robe seemed much too small. 

  
  


“Hey Richie, I need to-” Eddie paused taking in the image in front of him. A good bit of his wrist and forearm was exposed as well as almost every inch of his thick thighs. His fair skin was almost glowing against the silk dark blue robe hanging open exposing all of Richie’s peaches and cream like skin. “Is that my robe?”

“Uhh,” he looked down and quickly closed the robe, “yeah, it was the first thing I grabbed.” As he tied the robe closed and stepped to the side Eddie’s eyes focused on the lift in the material from Richie’s hard cock.

This was just unfair honestly.

  
  


Eddie forced his eyes to focus on Richie’s face, but given how red and lust eyed he looked it wasn’t much better. “Talked to Stan.” Eddie decided to just walk into the room to level his head. This was a serious conversation and he needed to keep it that way, “Are you still ok with it?”

Richie rolled his shoulders and took a deep breath, “I mean, yeah I am.” he sat on the bed with one leg dangling over the side and his other leg bent. “What’s the sign?” Eddie sat down across from Richie with his legs crossed.

“Well, I was thinking you could misbehave.”

“Seems about right, Stan comes in to deal a little extra punishment.”

“Exactly. And just before I invite Stan I’ll ask if you're ok still.”

“I’ll be fine.” Richie rolled his eyes.

“I know, but I need to make sure.” Eddie rested his hand on Richie’s thigh reassuringly, “I love you and I care about your safety dipshit.”

Richie smiled and placed his hand on top of Eddie’s hand, “I love you too dickweed.” Eddie chuckled and pulled Richie’s hand up to lay a kiss on it.

  
  


They sat like that for a minute just looking at each other and smiling, nothing but silence and the faint sound of steady breathing.

But anyone who knows Richie Toizer knows you can’t have silence for long. 

“So you got anything else for me, babe?” Richie said in a low sultry voice with a raised brow and smirk.

“Actually I do,” Eddie said plainly holding tight to Richie’s hand. He wasn’t playing around right now. There were still important things to be done, “I need to tell you how to misbehave tonight.”

“Uh Eds,” Richie said confused, “I’m pretty good at that myself dude.”

“I know, but this is different. Just hear me out and tell me what you think. It’s not a script only an idea.”

Richie is a brat sometimes and he knows it. He never meant to be a brat it just kinda happened, but either way, he loves it and he’s good at it. So having someone tell him how to misbehave is a little weird, takes a bit of the magic away. Still, Richie is always willing to hear Eddie out. 

He nods, “Yeah, alright. Shoot.”

\---------------------------------------------------

“Fuck Eddie please.” A deep, strained moan was pulled from Richie’s throat. He was currently face down and ass up on the bed as Eddie worked two lube slick fingers into him, pressing hard against his prostate. Eddie’s other hand reached forward to yank Richie’s hair back with his black hair.

Richie fisted the sheets pressed against his face as Eddie worked a slow yet rough rhythm. Enough to keep Richie’s cock rock hard but not even close to enough stimulation. 

He had complained about having to prepare the toys himself as a joke but it leads to Eddie offering to help with the vibrator. At first, Richie was more than happy, but now he was starting to realize how torturous that would be.

That is until Eddie started to speed up.

  
  


“Oh, fuck,” Richie let the moans flow freely from his mouth with every thrust and curl of Eddie’s fingers. His cocked throbbed with pleasure as Eddie massaged his prostate, unintelligible words and moans spilling from Richie’s lips. A glowing heat was growing in Richie’s stomach with every passing second, “Oh fuck yes don’t stop.” Eddie’s pace quickened at Richie’s words pulling tighter at his hair, “Eds yes god keep going!”

The feeling was addictive as the heat in Richie’s stomach spread tingling to the rest of his body. Richie fully lets his mind and body relax and he got lost in the warmth and Eddie’s strong pace.

That is until Richie's hair was released and he felt Eddie’s fingers pull out and quickly replaced by something dull and hard. It was pushed inside Richie and placed right against his prostate. Richie whined loudly at the loss of movement and tried to push his ass into the new object for stimulation, to no avail. 

There was a small gasp as Eddie smacked his hand down on Richie’s left cheek before kneading the muscle, “Don’t call me Eds.” he teased. Eddie gave Richie’s ass one final squeeze before getting off the bed and walking to their bathroom to wash his hands.

“You're giving me blue balls, Eddie.” Richie put extra emphasis on the name.

“That’s the entire point of tonight trashmouth.” Eddie had left the door open and spoke loudly so Richie could hear him over the running water.

“I’m just saying,” Richie changed his position so he was sitting on the bed, his cock still painfully hard, “you come in here get me going like a Ferrari and rev my engine a few times only to turn shut me down again and we haven’t even left the garage.” There was a pause as the sound of running water was all Richie could hear, “I just think you’re more the desperate one wanting to start before the night even beg- Oh FUCK!”

Richie was cut off by the vibrator in his ass getting turned up to the highest setting causing Richie to almost fall to his back on the bed. It lasted for a few seconds as Richie thrust helplessly against the air before shutting off, leaving Richie panting. Eddie poked his head out of the door and held up the vibrator’s remote, “Quill works.” 

Quill in question was the bullet vibrator currently pressing against Richie’s prostate

Fuck.

  
  


“You’ve got 15 minutes to get ready.” Eddie stepped out of the bathroom. He leaned over the bed to give Richie a kiss on the forehead before grabbing his chin and connecting eyes, “You better not be late.”

Richie smiled up at Eddie, “Promise. Sir.”

“And don’t forget to put on Rosie.” Richie groaned as Eddie stepped away to leave the room.

“Yes, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God this was so rushed but I like it

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it! Next chapter up next week, hopefully, it will stay on that pattern.  
> I also want to give a special thanks to the Reddie's Hammock discord for being supportive and fueling me with idea moshing. I love all of you so much!


End file.
